Yet Another CM iPod Challenge
by Michaela Nash
Summary: Got a wild hair up my nose from seeing these all over the fandoms I read, and decided to give it a go.  So here it is.  Warning!  Slash ahead.  Do NOT say you weren't warned.  All parts Hotch/Reid.  M to be safe.


Criminal Minds iPod challenge thing. I stake no claim in Criminal Minds or any song used. and I seek no monetary gain from this.

I keep finding these, and I know the contests are over, but I figured, why not? I wanna try one. So here we are.

Also, I must confess I cheated a bit. Because I am not submitting this for any contests, I did all my songs in advance, and gave myself a small summary to work off of. I am, however, doing this as the challenge states, writing the drabs within the time limit of the songs.

Also, I'm using IMDb for character names, because I'm noobish like that. I can't remember all the guest characters' names.

One Last thing. I want to thank my sister, LusciousLucia, for getting me into writing again. Thanks, sissy! I owe you one.

Ok, I've confessed. On with the show... or... Yeah.

Most, if not all parts are Completely AU.

1) Accidents Can Happen - Sixx AM

Morgan ran into the room just as Doyle took the piece of wood from Emily. Without thinking, he ran and pushed her out of the way, just as Doyle thrust it forward. It hit him in the stomach.

He crumpled.

(Flash forward)

"He never made it off of the table," JJ said, tears streaming down her face.

(Flash Forward)

Hotch looked at JJ over the casket, watching the tears fall onto her blouse. He switched his attention to Reid, who was on his knees, sobbing quietly. All that could be heard was sniffles.

(Flash Forward to later that night)

Lips crashed together, hands wandered, moans could be heard through the paper thin walls.

"God, more, please! Aaron, please!" Reid cried.

Bites, licks, sweat, vaseline, and screams were the only other thing to emit from that apartment that night.

Wake-up Call - Powerman Five Thousand

The door creaked open, JJ pushing it slightly, stretching her neck around the corner. They'd had a break in the case, and neither Reid or Hotch were answering their phones.

She heard a moan, and froze.

That didn't sound like a bad noise. Confused, she snuck a little further into the room, to see a giant lump in the bed. A lump that was moving, and it seemed the moans were coming from it.

She gasped, and the sound caused all movement to stop. Backing up as quickly and as quietly as possible, she pulled the door closed behind her.

She'd try again in twenty minutes.

Heaven Tonight - HIM

Blood spurt from his lips. A coughing rasp came from abused and slowing lungs.

"I love you. Don't ever forget that," He said, between gasps for air. His hair hung limp, pieces stuck to his head by blood and sweat, other parts tangled in fingers.

"Don't say that. You'll be fine. I promise. Just hold on."

"No, Spencer. I won't. I'll see you in a few decades. Be happy."

"No, Aaron, no. Don't leave me." Reid sobbed out, his tears mixing with the blood on Hotch's face.

"Good-bye, Spencer." Hotch gulped one last breath, tossed a look at Reid, and let it out, going completely limp in Reid's arms.

Soaked - Adam Lambert

Aaron Hotchner walked down the street, soaking wet because of rain, cursing under his breath. His car broke down a few blocks back, and the closest person he knew was still over a mile away.

Luckily, it was someone who he didn't have to give directions to his house to.

Spencer Reid remembered everything.

He kept on, trudging through the rain and wind, and cursing everything he could think of.

When he finally got to Reid's, he knocked, praying the other man was still awake.

Reid opened the door, a smile on his face, and music pumping in the apartment, though not loud enough for anyone outside of it to hear.

"Hotch, damn. Are you alright? Come in before you freeze." He stepped back to let his boss into his home, closing the door behind the other man.

"C-c-can y-you give me a r-ride home?"

Reid nodded, walking into the living room, and grabbing his keys.

"Thanks. And R-reid, tell no one about this."

"Ok, Hotch."

Buried Alive By Love - HIM

He could hear dirt hitting the top of his prison. A small six by three by three box the UnSub had stuffed him into.

He took shallow, slow breaths, trying to conserve his air, and wondering if he could break the box, and still be able to get out of the grave without using all of his air. Doing the math in his head, he came to the conclussion that no, he couldn't. Keeping that in mind, he did something he never thought he'd do.

He prayed.

Time seemed to pass slowly, seeming like days, when it was actually only an hour. He heard scrabbling above him just as his head started spinning, and he was gasping.

His air had run out. So had his conscious mind.

Someone slapped him. Hard.

"Damn you, Reid, wake up." Slapped again.

"Ow... That hurt, Hotch."

"Oh, thank God." Hard lips against his, hands, one gripping his hair, the other his right hip, sqeezed to the point of bruises.

"Don't you ever go off like that again," Hotch said when he leaned back out of the kiss.

"I won't," promised Reid, pulling him back into another kiss.

You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift

Reid opened the door, surprise evident on his face. He wasn't expecting the other man there, ever.

"Can I come in, Reid?"

"Yeah, sorry. Come in," Reid said, backing up to let the other in.

"Thanks." He walked in the door, closing it behind him, the saying without preamble, "We need to talk, Spencer."

Reid did a double-take at the use of his given name, but nodded and led the way to the living room, and took a seat on one end of the couch.

Hotch followed, sitting on the other end, and turning to face Reid.

Taking a deep breath, he blurted, "I hated watching you flirt with Morgan. I wanted to strnagle him."

Reid gave him a look. "Why?"

"Because all I could think was that I wished it was me."

Before Hotch could react, Reid launched at the older man, straddling his lap and kissing him hard.

"It will be from now on," the smaller man whispered against Hotch's mouth. Hotch just smiled and kissed him again.

By Myself - Linkin Park

I watched him from my office window, the long fingers of one hand tapping out a rythm on his desk while the other filled out paperwork, white earbuds in his ears.

I zeroed in on the tapping hand, watching those nimble fingers moving in a sensuous motion, and couldn't help but imagine them on me.

And up grew Hotch Jr.

I closed the blinds to slits, so no one would be able to see in, and popped the button on my slacks, pulling the zipper down, and letting them pool on the floor. Taking a quick glance around the bullpen to make sure everyone was doing something, and not coming toward my office, I reached into my boxers, and wrapped my fingers around myself, giving myself a harsh stroke.

It didn't last very long. Knowing anyone could come in at any moment was exciting, and I released quickly.

Removing my boxers, I wiped myself and my hand clean, then pulled up my pants, and stuffed the messy underwear into the bottom of my go bag.

I always wanted what I couldn't have.

Lying From You - Linkin Park

"Leave me alone, Hotch. Just go. I can't do this anymore."

"Spencer, talk to me. What's going on?"

"What's going on? What's going on is that I can't stand not being able to tell the world about us, and if I can't be open and honest with my family about my relationships, then there shouldn't be one. Now leave."

Hotch stood there dumbfounded, staring at Reid in disbelief.

"Spencer, if that's what you want, we can tell everyone. I'll go back to being a lawyer, so you don't have to worry about losing your-"

"NO! Just go Aaron. Just leave. I can't do this with you anymore." Reid picked up the closest thing to him, a candle stick, and threw it at Hotch's head.

Realizing he meant business, Aaron quickly retreated out the front door, closing it and swearing to be back in a couple of hours, after Reid calmed down.

As soon as the door closed, Reid turned around and collapsed onto the floor. Waiting a minute to make sure he heard Hotch leave, he called out, "You can come out now. He's gone."

A man stepped out of the shadows, pointing a gun at Reid's head.

Nine In The Afternoon - Panic! At The Disco

Hands ran down his body, tickling and massaging, and enticing moans to leave his throat. His cock was engulfed in a searing, wet heat, and his hands were grasping at the sheets on the bed underneath him.

Swearing under his breath, he gasped as teeth scraped his sensative flesh, and his back arched.

"Oh, God. Please, I'm so close. Please!" he begged. "Please, Spencer, stop teasing!"

He felt a strong suction on his cock, and within moments, he moaned his release, arching his back, and lifting his hips.

When his breathing normalized, he opened his eyes to see nothing. No one but him, and his own hand around his softened cock.

"Aaron, you've done it again."

Your Sweet 666 - HIM

"I love you."

Hotch looked at him, a hard glint to his face. Then he turned and walked away.

Three years later, another case, another random city, another unsub killing people. Another long day, followed by a night spent in another random hotel.

Reid opened the door to his room, expecting to see Morgan sitting on one of the beds.

He gasped when he saw that it wasn't Morgan. It was Hotch.

"What are you doing in here? I thought I was supposed to be sharing with Morgan."

"I decided he could room with Rossi this time. I need to talk to you."

"Why? Did something happen with the case that I don't know about?"

"No." Hotch took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "I wanted to talk about something a little more personal."

"Look, Hotch, that was a long time ago. We've changed as people, and you don't need to worry about it anymore, alright?"

"What if I want to? What if I want to worry about you?"

Reid gave him a weird look, going over his words in his head again. "What do you mean, Hotch?"

Taking another deep breath, Hotch stood, walking over to Reid, closing the door, and looking the smaller man in the eye. "I couldn't tell you then, for reasons I thought were good, but really weren't, but I can now. I'm in love with you. I have been for five years."

Reid gasped. "But- but why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because I was stupid, and scared."

Reid stared at him for a minute, then kissed him softly. "I still love you."


End file.
